


All I Want For Christmas

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Seth is finally home for Christmas so you get to celebrate properly.





	All I Want For Christmas

One thing I hated about Seth working for WWE was that he was gone for the most of the month of December. Last year, we had waited for him to get some time off so we could decorate our apartment together. That year, of course, they had a huge overseas tour so he got home late and only had Christmas Eve off. There was no time to decorate and get everything together before Christmas. Instead, we spent all of Christmas day snuggled up on the couch together, ignoring the lack of festive decorations.

I refused for that to happen this year. Not for the first year we got to spend Christmas in our new house. No, this year, our home would be decorated for the holidays.

My plan was to get everything done before Seth came home from being on the road. I went out to buy a tree, a real one to really get our home into the holiday spirit, and a bunch of new decorations. I wanted Seth to return home to a Winter Wonderland. We would not be having a repeat of last Christmas.

I was singing along to the Christmas carols I had playing from my phone as I put tinsel on the tree when a pair of arms wrapped around my midsection from behind me. I screamed, dropping the tinsel and the arms tightened their grip on me.

“Relax babe, it’s just me,” Seth chuckled, pressing a kiss to the crown of my head.

His grip loosened enough for me to turn to face him, glaring. “So you think that coming home to scare your favorite person to death was a good idea?”

“Cesaro’s here? Funny, I didn’t see him.” Seth laughed as my glare intensified, wrapping his arms around me again. “I thought you’d be happy to see me. I’m two whole days early.”

“I am happy you’re home,” I said, finally smiling back at him. I leaned up on my tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Now you get to help finish decorating. I wanted to surprise you when you came home, but your early arrival kind of ruined it.”

“This is a lot,” Seth said, gesturing to the boxes scattered around the living room.

“I want this year to be perfect. Not a repeat of last year,” I told him, breaking free of his grasp to pick the tinsel up to continue draping it over the tree. Seth flopped down onto the couch and it was silent for a while, the only sound the Christmas carols still playing through the house.

“What do you want for Christmas?” Seth asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

“For you to help me decorate,” I smiled sweetly, peering around from the far side of the tree.

Seth sighed, standing up to rifle through the box closest to him. He grabbed a handful of ornaments, walking over to start placing them randomly on the tree. “Now, what do you really want for Christmas?”

I shrugged, pointing to an empty place on the tree, watching as he hung an ornament there. “I don’t know, really. I don’t think I need anything. We just got the house, and I’m getting to decorate it with you. That’s all I need.”

“Okay, that’s sweet and all, but there’s gotta be something you want,” Seth scoffed, hanging the last ornament he had.

“Well, you know all those really cute chokers Nikki wears all the time? I’d love to have at least one. I love chokers,” I told him, stepping back to look at the tree in its entirety.

“I mean, if you really want a choker I can run out to Popeyes real quick. You can eat a biscuit without a drink. Talk about choking,” Seth cackled, throwing his head back.

“Okay, smart ass. I’m being serious!” I said, slapping his chest.

“Or I could give you a choker. And it would be free,” he said, sly smile on his face.

“Can you please take decorating this house seriously for like, 5 seconds?” I huffed, pilfering through a box of decorations.

“Alright, alright.” Seth threw his hands up in defeat, grabbing the stockings and hanging them up over the fireplace. A moment later, his arms were wrapped around me from behind once again, stopping me from my search for the tree topper. “It’s been five seconds,” he said.

“Seth, we have to finish this,” I whined, gesturing to all the boxes strewn around us.

“We have time to finish it. Come on, I’m trying to give you one of your presents.” His breath was warm against my neck as he pressed sloppy, open mouthed kisses from my ear to my shoulder, bared by my oversized sweater.

“Seth,” I moaned, dropping my head back against his shoulder.

Seth stopped his assault on my neck, twirling me around to face him quickly. One of his hands flew up to my throat, fingers tapping the delicate skin there. My breath hitched as I pressed myself further into him. He smiled, his fingers tightening around my throat for a flash before he dropped his hand to step away. I stood there open-mouthed, staring at him.

“What’s next for the decorations?” he asked, peering into a random box.

“Seth, what-?” I stuttered, confused.

“We have to finish decorating, right?” The cocky grin on his face told me he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew he had me right where he wanted me.

“We have time,” I repeated his earlier argument. “I thought you were trying to give me an early present.” I stepped up to him and grabbed his arm, bringing his hand to my throat once more. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint, right?”

“As if I could ever disappoint,” he scoffed.

“You’ll disappoint me today if you don’t do something,” I warned, tightening my grip on his hand, increasing the pressure on my throat.

Seth grinned again as he started walking me backwards. I fell back on the couch and looked up at him as he towered over me. He ripped his shirt off and I was able to appreciate his torso – thick and muscular and perfect. I only had a second to admire him, however, as he settled himself over me, busying his hands with my sweater. He slipped it over my head slowly, trailing kisses up my torso as he did.

I arched my back under him, hands tangling in his messy hair as he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking softly. His hands trailed down my sides to the waistband of my leggings, tugging harshly. In a second, my leggings and underwear were thrown over the back of the couch and Seth sat up on his knees.

“Look at you,” he breathed, staring down at me. I blushed under his stare, ducking my head to the side as my hands went to his sweatpants, tugging on the waistband impatiently. Seth bent down to press a kiss to the hollow of my throat before standing up to take his sweats off, immediately joining me on the couch again. I arched up into him again, urging him to do something, anything. But he had his own plans, apparently. “What is it that you want?” he asked.

I glared at him, watching as he slowly started stroking his cock above me. “You know what I want,” I replied, rolling my eyes.

“You gotta say it,” he teased, pace of his hand increasing on his length. I took in a sharp breath, watching as a bead of precum gathered on the head of his dick. He smirked, knowing exactly how he was affecting me. “Well?” he asked after a moment, hand steadily stroking his length.

Tearing my eyes from his little show, I met his gaze head on. I quirked an eyebrow at him as I answered, “Choke me daddy.”

I barely got to finish my sentence before his soft brown eyes darkened, turning almost black. He was a blur as his hand wrapped around my throat, squeezing as he thrust into me quickly. I keened loudly, my hands wrapping around his thick arm.

“Is this what you wanted?” he growled, thrusting hard and fast into me, not letting up for a second. I couldn’t answer, could only nod while taking in shattered breaths. Seemingly satisfied, he smiled, leaning down to crush his lips to mine. His hand let up the pressure on my throat as his tongue slid into my mouth, tangling with mine. I moaned, an effect of the kiss and the fact his thrusts had sped up even faster, as if that was even possible.

Seth pulled away from me, trailing a hand down my body to my clit. He pressed his thumb there, rubbing tight circles against me, never letting up with his thrusts. I started to moan again, cutting it short with a gasp as Seth’s grip tightened around my throat once again.

“Come for me,” he groaned, hair falling into his face. “Come for me, baby.” His thumb pressed harder, faster circles against my clit and I nodded, coming hard around him. Seth loosened his grip at the same time as he came, hips stuttering to a halt against mine.

“Oh my god,” I whispered, voice raspy. I couldn’t catch my breath, my chest rising and falling quickly.

“Are you okay?” Seth asked, pulling out of me so he could sit up, studying my neck.

“I’m fine,” I assured him, breathing finally slowing to normal.

“Did you like that choker?” Seth’s cocky smile had once again returned and I sighed, rolling my eyes at him.

“You can either lie down and cuddle with me and shut up with your dumb choker jokes or I will punch you in the throat. Your decision,” I warned.

Seth laughed, a genuine smile gracing his face as he got the two of us settled on the couch. He covered the two of us in a blanket, pressing a kiss to my temple before we fell asleep in the glow of the Christmas lights.

==============================

Weeks later, Seth and I were on the floor around the Christmas tree, wrapping paper surrounding us. “I think that’s all,” I told him, surveying the area around us.

“Not quite,” he replied, pulling a small square box from behind him, handing it over to me.

“What is this?” I asked.

“That’s the great thing about presents, babe. You open them to find out what’s in there,” Seth laughed.

I shot him a playful glare, tearing the wrapping paper off the box. When I took the top off the box, my face broke into a wide smile and I launched myself over to Seth, wrapping my arms around him. “I love it!” I squealed. Settled into the wrapping paper was a thin black choker with his name spelled out in gold letters. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. I quickly fastened it around my neck, smiling widely at Seth when I was done. “How does it look?”

“Perfect, just like you,” he assured me, wrapping an arm around my waist. “I thought adding my name to it would be a nice touch. That way everyone knows who the real choker is.”

“Seth,” I groaned, ducking my head into his shoulder. “You’re too much.”

“Too much for you to consider, maybe, spending the rest of your life with me?” he asked.

My head shot up, eyes wide as I looked up at him. His eyes were soft and loving, staring right back at me. “W-What?” I stuttered.

“Am I ‘too much’ for you to consider spending the rest of your life with me?” Seth repeated, reaching into his pocket and coming back with a small black velvet box. “Because personally, I don’t want to spend a single day without you.”

“Seth, what are you-“ I began, stopping short as he knelt next to me.

Slowly, Seth opened the box in his hand, revealing the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen in my life. “Will you marry me?” he asked, hopeful smile on his face.

“Yes, yes, yes!” I squealed, tackling him in a hug. We fell to the ground in a heap, me draped all over him. He grabbed the ring from the box, sliding it gently on my ring finger.

“Maybe for our wedding I can get you a new choker. One that has ‘husband’ on it,” Seth laughed.

“Shut up,” I giggled, leaning up to press our lips together. Yeah, this Christmas was so much better than last year.


End file.
